


Proper Element

by Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Smut, ij porn battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-31
Updated: 2009-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-02 05:12:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ikkaku and Yumichika humor each other's whims.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proper Element

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fourth round of IJ's [Porn Battle](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/porn_battle/8439.html?style=mine). The prompt was "after battle sex." Smut, 513 words.

**Proper Element**

Normally Yumichika's fussy as hell about getting sweaty or mussed, or heavens-forbid, _dirty_. Ikkaku knows this, knows it's just the way Yumichika is, and learned how to roll his eyes and ignore the fussing years ago. He's also learned that Yumichika will let himself be coaxed into bed anyway, provided Ikkaku plans ahead and makes sure they have plenty of time (more than he'd have thought, even _knowing_ how Yumichika can be) to clean up after. It's a pain, but Yumichika's right--when he goes to the trouble, Yumichika's very pretty all spread out against the sheets, artfully disheveled and gasping for more.

He also knows that there are times when Yumichika can be persuaded to abandon his fussiness completely: if they're good and drunk, if they've been separated and it's been a while, or if they're already enough of a mess that Yumichika's given keeping tidy up for a lost cause. And if Yumichika prefers aesthetics, clean sheets and knowing how good he looks when Ikkaku takes him, well, Ikkaku prefers it fast and messy and wild--which is the way the Eleventh does it best. And they're partners, so Yumichika humors him the same way Ikkaku tends to humor Yumichika, which means that as often as not, the best place to look for them after a fight is the nearest relatively-flat surface.

Or, in this case, a wall that's mostly still standing, if a body doesn't mind the crazy angle. The dust is still hanging in the air, settling out and turning everything a pale shadow of itself in the process. Ikkaku has Yumichika pressed up against the wall, just enough of what's left of their uniforms pushed out of the way to facilitate matters. Yumichika has his legs wrapped around Ikkaku's waist and is arching into every hard thrust with those little gasps he makes that reach straight into Ikkaku's hindbrain and drive him crazy. They're both covered in dust, which clings to their hair and their skin and the blood splattered on their uniforms (none of it theirs; if someone really pushed Ikkaku, he'd admit that that's really the _first_ thing they checked for, post-battle, but whoever was doing the pushing had better be prepared to dodge a punch after he confessed). Yumichika's hair is a mess, and so's his uniform, and one part of Ikkaku's already bracing himself for the unholy fit that's going to happen as soon as Yumichika starts caring about these things again.

Mostly he's not worried about that, just works a hand between them and slides it over Yumichika's cock. That wrings a cry out of Yumichika and he bucks against Ikkaku, coming hard and messy all over Ikkaku's hand. Ikkaku growls and lets go of what control he has left and fucks Yumichika hard and fast until the heat sears through him.

And really, Ikkaku thinks after, Yumichika may be pretty when he's all artful and mindful of how he looks in when he's in Ikkaku's bed, but he's fucking _gorgeous_ when he abandons all that and remembers who he is and where he belongs.

**end**


End file.
